


Hustle & Bustle

by gooseberry9811



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooseberry9811/pseuds/gooseberry9811
Summary: Hustle & Bustle·吊带袜天使梗……？·神父快x恶魔V·总之很随便·说是恶魔其实已经魅魔部分多一点了·包含女装要素2P是同个世界观的凌IV chip
Relationships: Thomas Arclight/Kamishiro Ryouga, V | Chris Arclight/Tenjou Kaito





	1. Chapter 1

明明不过五月中旬却已有伏天之势，阳光拥抱大地的热情连弗拉明戈女郎都自愧不如。纯黑的神父袍极为吸热，而和神代兄妹的谈话从来对清热降火毫无增益，天城快斗步入教堂的瞬间，几乎要为穹窿内的清凉而畏叹出声。  


极力压抑着自己拎起衣领扇风的冲动，他匆匆穿过祷席，想经唱诗班出入的偏门穿去后厅冲个凉。小教堂结构随意，哪里方便就在哪里多造个门，管它最后是拜占庭还是罗马式的模样，反正他这个作神父的对于形式也不甚在意。  


祭坛前的景象停住了他的脚步。神父皱着眉蹲下身。是急病吗，还是单纯中暑？他翻过瘫伏在地上的修女的肩膀，及肩银色发丝从头巾下散落。生面孔，他忍不住多看了两眼，确信了自己的反应。如乔尔乔内的维纳斯般精致的面庞，没有人看了会记不住。  


而其羽睫簇着的双目也确与沉睡的女神一样紧闭，未及多想，他抱起修女，放到第一排的祷席座位上，俯下身想仔细检查，不料正对上了那双倏然睁开的矢车菊眸子，意识到不妙时已太迟。苍白的唇瓣翕动，少年的道歉声晚于咒语。  


力气从脚后跟被抽走，快斗向后跌去，被直起身子的V拉住，扶坐在了长排椅上。猎人得手却未有欣喜之色，他踟蹰地咬了咬下唇，看着已经失去身体控制权的神父，多少有些不知所措。  


若不是寻找久无音讯的次弟，V自己都不相信自己会踏进拥有白昼祝福的土地。初次来人间就赶上如此炎夏，地狱磷火几时有过这般热与光。头昏眼花地寻找庇护地，还真教他踏进了个货真价实的，只不过这地方唯独不庇护中暑的恶魔。别说尾巴和角，他连成年体型都维持不住，幸好找到了修女服和头巾，聊作遮掩。  
然而这样下去连离开教堂都做不到，没有经验，V决定把一切交由本能。等找到了IV绝对要立刻带回去，他想着那不省心的弟弟，将神父衣服的长摆撩开，拉下裤头，露出男人的性器。  


恶魔迟疑地试着用手触碰那承载欲望的器皿，少年人的无邪外貌混合着好奇，透着粉色的白皙指节抚过柱头，以掌握住茎身缓慢撸动。某种角度来说在他的身上确实存在着不谙世事，上一次自渎的年代过于久远，取悦方式笨拙得连天使见了都会发笑。  
行动回路虽被切断，交感神经正常运作，青年神父节欲，三两不得要领的撩拨已让他起了反应，热度从小腹窜上来。他迷茫地看着眼前面容姣好的少年，受鼓舞似地将自己的性器含入口中，半勃的柱身挤压着那花瓣般柔软的双唇，为原本苍白的画布凭添艳情血色，丁舌舌尖猫儿似地吐露在外，石榴籽落入神父双眼。 不该——不该这样的，他想。  


并非虔信之人，加入教会大半是为了阳斗，然而即便这样，此刻在玫瑰十字的注视下，渎神不该给他带来如此的兴奋，战栗也不该与快感相关联。美得模糊了性别界限的少年服务着视觉与官能，神情专注，只有急促呼吸和些微鼻音泄露他的笨拙。长发碍事，他挑起垂落的发丝别到耳后，露出圆润小巧的耳垂。滴水珍珠，快斗无法不唾弃在心中做了如此比喻的自己；他喉咙发干。  


口交比想像得累人，下颚很快因维持着张开而酸软，V抬手扶住已涨得粗大的性器，将之向旁推出，牙关稍许合上以作休息。他对这一行为有着怎样的效果无所察觉，甚至从他人视角看来，神态由于右脸颊被阴茎撑出一个弧度而带着天真，仍含在口中的部分一半被温软颊肉内侧包住，一半贴着齿列，退出的柱身带着淋漓涎液，点滴在修女服的洁白前襟，深色污渍迅速蔓延开来。  


太超过了，尤其对于未经人事的青年神父来说，他还不及移开视线便感到小腹的热度顺着性器奔流而出，白浊液体射在少年因猝不及防而下意识后仰的脸上。他慌忙地重新含上那仍弹动着射精的阴茎，意料之外的腥膻逼出两声闷哼，吞咽带起喉结的颤动。在吐出已经恢复到平静的性器之后，他悉数舔去前端残留的液体，还不忘用手指刮下脸上的，一并珍重地送入口中，舌头卷过精液。效果立竿见影。  


原本宽松罩着少年身体的修女服变得紧绷，V满意地扯去头巾，毫不在意地任由长发披散到地上，却在收回手时碰到了那对令人泄气的檀木色螺状角。  


还不够，V跨坐在神父的双腿两侧，掀开修女服裙摆，白色长袜边缘和吊带勒进大腿，恶魔的尾巴从中途分叉成两根，探出早已濡湿的内裤。贪婪是他们的美德，V利落地将那布片扯到双膝之间。黑色尾巴中的一根缠上快斗的阴茎，或许是与本能相连更近的关系，它做得比离头脑更近的部件要熟练灵活。尾巴绞着柱身，蛇行游曳，皮革触感点燃微凉的火花，箭头尖端轮流戳弄着精囊和马眼，很快就让欲望重回教堂祭坛之前。另一根尾巴不甘寂寞似地顶开后穴穴口，代替手指进行着扩张，尖角在软肉中横冲直撞，从未尝过的新奇快感让它的主人一下子软了腰，惊叫不及掩饰，上身急坠着靠向快斗。  


空出的双手一只攥紧黑色罩袍肩膀处的布料，一只滑向下身抚慰自己硬得发痛的前端，恶魔直到现在才认真端详起了被他选中的神父的脸。瘦削的脸颊泛红，眉间有常落下皱褶的痕迹，双眼有如晨曦的明星，眼角细长锐利。是个英俊的年轻人。他凑上去啄吻了一下那抿着的薄唇，抱歉地发现神父瞳中的明星因此而缩紧。或许是吓着这个表情一本正经的神父了，没办法，他总拿捏不当人类的情绪。  


快斗也在打量着V，盘角从那头华丽的长发中伸出，昭示着对方的身份。男人的身形比他高得多，再加上对方是膝盖跪坐的姿势，神父看不见此刻恶魔的表情，只能从他喉头的吞咽和胸膛的轻颤来判断进度。即使容貌依旧端丽，修女服套在男人宽大的骨架上本应有些滑稽，可他的坦然却让连这都成了煽情的佐料。一个念头平白出现在了神父的脑子里，他要扳过那恶魔的肩头看看，是否蝶翅长睫正扇动如他的预想，矢车菊的海洋是否被狂风肆虐出欲求的浪潮。  


后穴中的尾巴拔出来的同时，另一根便急不可耐地把那挺立的性器引向穴口，进入得太快，他和神父一同发出了一声低喘。声音弹在彩绘玻璃上，回荡如管风琴奏响情色的第一乐章，肉体拍击声随后跟上，装饰和弦是咕叽水声，陌生风暴填满过往情欲履历的空白，一人的唱诗班中逐渐有了另一人的和声。  


被填满的满足感很快被焦躁取代，无论怎么摆动腰杆，初学者都无法让性器顶弄到他想要的那点，手粗暴地撸动自己的性器却只觉得不够，被体液打湿得光亮的分叉尾巴饴糖般交缠在一起，臀肉尽可能地夹紧却仍得不到满足。恶魔第一次对他人眼中的地狱有了模糊概念，他甚至没有注意到神父抬起了手臂的余裕。  


那本就是个效用有限的小术式，胜在出其不意。破解不难，只是——  


不该这样，快斗再一次在心中重复。有着少年人模样的恶魔不该让他感到除了愤怒以外的情绪，比如困惑，比如怜惜。他将手搭在男人的肩膀上，能够感觉到掌下这具身躯正逐渐乱了节拍。而他更不该延续这个错误。银色发丝亲昵地搭在恶魔和神父的肩头，他不该对此产生厌恶以外的想法，比如欲情——  


肩膀被按下去的瞬间，声音连呼吸一并被掠夺，V仰面躺在了教堂冰冷的花岗岩地板上，谁的掌心垫在脑后，免去多余疼痛烦恼。后穴被操干的快感来之不易，他无力思考答案，视线没有焦点地落在了穹顶壁画的云端。金发黑衣的使徒啊，他的指尖按上那眉间的褶皱，你为何在快乐中仍愁眉不展。  


恶魔的长发摊开在地上有如巨大圣洁的银色羽翼，倾泄而下的日光为他在发间戴上光环，耽于欲情的微笑在唇上在眸中在眼角绽开，使徒几乎要被这如梦似幻的画面给击中了——而他分明是见证过真正的神迹和代行者的啊！恍惚中，他折起那双仍箍着长筒袜的腿，想要看看这画面被更猛烈的抽插打碎的样子，却只绝望地发现男人因高潮而曲起的脖颈线条中都寄宿着圣人受难的奉献。  


那么，难道此刻侵犯着您的我才是长着山羊蹄的恶魔吗？阴茎一送到底。我才是那将毒液注入树根的蛇吗？  


温柔地全然地接受了被给予的一切，收起了角和尾巴的男人撑起身，拉过沉默地退了出去的金发青年的手，罔顾他由于这触碰而破碎的呼吸，按在青年唇角，愉快地说——  


看，你笑了。

这不该是个有后续的故事，一切应当停留在那个午后，神父发现自己在长排座椅醒来的瞬间，衣装整齐，长梦未余追溯痕迹。然而恶魔在人间的事务并不顺遂，梦得以延续，将睡眠同死亡区分开来。  


童年家宅被充作逸乐之处，被窥进记忆本应让他更生气些，心虚不过因为有所渴求。红痕轻易地逗留于男人伏低的白皙腰肢，抵着钢琴琴键的双臂敲下杂音。快斗的十指拨开长发，流连三十三块脊椎骨，忘记练习小步舞曲，抑扬格藏在肋骨间的沟壑等待发现。从后方占有，兽欲显露无疑。狼叼住雪豹的脖颈，利齿虚刺入皮毛，煤灰四足骑上斑纹后背，在他曾坐着阅读福音书的草坪上与之交媾。蜻蜓停在粉色的鼻头，猫眼中的矢车菊丛已没有它的容身之地。一即全，全即一。柑橘香气随着热雾升腾出浴缸，蓝袍坠落，孩童模样的双子深谙镜像原理，隔着青年的阴茎亲吻彼此，见证了他成长的浴室落地镜忠诚记录下感官的共通，两根黑色尾巴勾成一个心形的结。形态本就是种谎言。女人柔软的双乳揉搓过性器，娇声充盈在床笫之间，本就秀美的容貌柔和得不可方物。苹果早已被啃食得只剩果核，只有光芒仍不减。不灭的光芒，被玷污亵渎多少次也宛如圣子，被证明多少次来自地狱也皎洁胜过月光。  


来自中世纪的火焰烧过藏书高塔与荒原，高空钢索飞人都会为其大胆无畏而鼓掌，性爱的万华筒缭乱神父锐利的双眼，情欲从现在渗透进过去，拼图关键一角握在掌心，愚蠢的孩子却还在四处寻找。苏醒后的遗忘究竟是仁慈还是酷刑，他拽过银发又在扯痛男人之前放它们从指缝间滑落。陈列室空空荡荡，宅中唯一的蝴蝶标本躺在他的身下，长钉终于打下。我想见您。不是在这里，不是在梦里，我想真真切切地见到您，触碰到您。他没有说下去。我想拥抱您，亲吻您，爱您——以蜉蝣般的不自量力。  


男人偏过头问，你知道你刚才做了什么吗。长发扫过肩头，又来了，那种柔和而无法沾染硫磺或鲜血气味的光晕。他沉默不语。自己何尝不知道这是把灵魂拱手放在了天秤的一端，而另一端坐着的却不是以公平著称的商人。  


你叫我您……V像是再也忍不住似地笑开了，他抬起双臂，搂着一脸惊诧的青年，在那薄骨的耳畔留下足以听者在余下漫漫长夜辗转反侧的话语。  
这可不行，见到我的时候，你得再放松点才行。

FIN

又名【不要对他说，你也会ry】……


	2. Chapter 2

“收、收不回去……”  


从尾椎延伸而出的黑色尖头尾巴，被猛地从床上坐起身的主人抓在手里，无辜地抖了抖。空气中多少还残留着淫靡气味，男人赤裸着上半身，复数枚的齿痕刻于其上，足以说明昨夜对象的粗暴，他却无暇顾及，颤抖的手指试探地探向自己的乱发，在摸到硬质存在的瞬间，无法遏制地从喉间发出一声呜咽。  
——角也露出来了。  


托马斯·阿克雷德，地狱外派人间恶魔，工号IV，人类身份现役偶像，正迎来生涯大危机。  


否认现实般，他闭上双眼再睁开，当然，现实毫无改变，尾巴自暴自弃地拍打着床单，提醒着他眼下的窘境。用来遮掩真实容貌的幻术多半也已经失效了。  


冷静，冷静。他边在心中默念，边开始拼命回忆。普通地结束了人类这边的工作，普通地在酒吧挑了个人，女人——不，应该是男人，他感受了下后腰的酸痛程度，暗自纠正——普通地在旁边小旅馆开了房间。  


问题不在自己身上，那么，就只能在对方身上了。IV扯开另半边被子，缩在里面的紫发男人不满地掀开半边眼皮，瞥了被睡意糊住什么也没看清的一眼，咕哝着起身，抓起地上散落的衣物，一个环状物从裤子口袋掉到情人旅馆房间的地板上。  
哐当。  


如果连上面附着的神圣雷光都认不出，那么地狱真的该对他关上大门了，IV心力交瘁，想，前提是自己现在还回得去。

“为什么要把光环拿掉再去约炮啊！欺诈！”  


“你这脸整个都变了的家伙没资格讲吧。”  


穿戴整齐了的对方看起来倒也没有多少发现被骗的不忿，食指勾着那一小圈光环，漫不经心地转着圈。更显得还赤裸着坐在床上的IV情状凄惨。  


“搞什么！！！”IV崩溃地向后一倒，手臂遮住眼睛，“我下午还有通告啊！！！！”  


“就说你作为笨蛋恶魔二次出道好了。”  


“还不都是你的错你个处男天使！！！！”  


醒来后连惊讶都吝啬的糟糕天使第一次变了脸色，他提高了声音：“你再说一遍——”  


“不但技术差劲性格也差劲的处男——咿！”  


尾巴突然被狠狠拽住， 不幸的恶魔再次错失危险信号，疼痛混合着酥麻直达后颈，他眼圈泛红地瞪过去：“干什么？！”  


“帮你啊。”唯一符合人们对神造生物想象的湛蓝双眸逐渐逼近，“是常识吧？”，两指夹住敏感的尾巴根部，意味深长地摩挲着，“想成为恶魔的话，做点坏事就可以了。”  


敬启，父亲，这下可能真的回不去了。IV绝望地看着尾巴尖公然违抗自己的意志，缠上了对方的手腕。请帮我照顾好三头犬，不要让克里斯在它身上搞奇怪的实验，谢谢。

神代凌牙回到他在人间的住处时，璃绪正看着电视，享用下午茶，看见他进门，点了点头代替问好：“神父刚走。”  


“是有工作还是来炫耀弟弟啊。”凌牙大咧咧地横躺上旁边的酒杯沙发。屏幕上正直播着哪里的红毯。  


“谁知道，等不到你他不肯讲。”璃绪投来谴责的目光，“你呢？到哪里去了？”  


“知道吗，”凌牙往自己嘴里丢了块饼干，答非所问，“恶魔可以只靠尾巴就达到干性高潮。”  


“……我现在没拿蛋糕丢你完全只是因为这是我排了两个小时队才买到的当日限量。”璃绪镇定地将目光移回电视，“咦？这个明星换造型了？什么啊这个角和尾巴——”  


凌牙从鼻中嗤笑了一声。  


“……啊？”  


“嗯。”  


“啊？？？”  


“嗯。”  


璃绪忍无可忍地拿起手机，按下天城神父的快捷键：“请把最近的恶灵坐标发给我。对，随便什么都可以。没有就去造点。趁我抢劫松饼店之前。”


End file.
